


Sunday Morning

by JokieRokie



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk what I’m doing, Just because they have the same names doesn’t mean they’re siblings, M/M, Smut, i literally just got this site so I can post this shitty fanfic, im not sorry, incest is not wincest here, its 2am, it’s literally sex between two anime boys who are the persona of metal & plastic straws, no it’s not literally two straws fucking each other, not for the kiddies, straw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokieRokie/pseuds/JokieRokie
Summary: Michael Straw is the new kid in school and has a massive crush on the bad boy in school, Plack Straw. Michael could never reveal how he feels towards Plack but that all changes the morning after a shitty party.





	Sunday Morning

It was the second week of school and Michael has kind of a big secret.

  
Michael isn’t one to keep secrets or even wants to keep secrets. If he had to decide between telling the most embarrassing thing about himself or the most boring thing about himself, he’d say the embarrassing thing because he’s just that type of person. Until today.

  
It was the morning after Saturday and Michael woke up not realizing where he was, wasn’t his bedroom. Although he suddenly understood his surroundings when he tried to get up but an arm restricted his movement. Another nudge of trying to shift his body and the thought hit him. Someone shirtless was holding his body close to their’s.

  
Michael’s immediate thought was to get up and run but something else stopped him from doing that also. “Just stay in bed.” A groggy deep voice croaked out from the covers. Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. Did Michael somehow end up in Plack’s bed? Plack Straw, the bad boy, the mad dog, the environmental killer, the worst fucking creature to end up on their bad side with, is now sleeping and cuddling Michael Straw. The weak nerdy transfer student. The kid that literally just showed up a couple of weeks ago, is now lying comfortably in bed with Plack fucking Straw. God it’s scary how the world just has ways of fucking everything up, y’know.

  
Michael tried to answer to Plack’s sleep deprived request but the only thing he can mumble back is, “O-okay.” To which Michael felt strong arms wrap around him tighter. Heat suddenly rushed to Michael’s face as he felt Plack’s chiseled jaw snuggle into his shoulder while simultaneously biting down on his neck. The sudden shiver that ran down his body alerted Plack, causing him to let out a low chuckle.

  
“Caught ya off guard?” Plack whispered into Michael’s ear. “N-no. You just never told me what you were doing.” Michael weakly snapped back. He honestly didn’t know what he was saying. “Aww I thought you already knew what I’m doing. Especially last night.” The low patronizing tone that came from behind Michael sent more shivers down his spine. “Um, speaking of last night, w-what happened?” With that, Plack shifted up over Michael and was now on top of him.

  
“Wait, you don’t remember last night? That’s such a shame, you were so cute last night.” The way his voice rang out was quite terrifying yet so tempting. Oh how his white curly bed head hair looked so soft, how his gray eyes that look as clear as plastic can stare right through your soul, how his body was nicely built and firm, and Michael can only imagine what underneath his boxers look like. Wait, that’s not what he should be thinking about, he should be thinking about what the hell he did last night. He croaked out a small attempt at trying be serious but cracked under pressure. “Speaking of last n-night. I’m afr-aid” Damnit, I voice cracked. “I’m afraid to ask what happened.” Plack took a while to respond but caressed the small body right below him while thinking.

  
“If you’re worried about us having sex, we didn’t. Your “friendly classmates” dragged you to a party and got you drunk. Nobody told me where you live so I took you back to my place. No way am I gonna have sex with someone who’s drunked up. It’s just not right, y’know?” Plack plopped off of the frighten boy at this point to go fetch him some water. “But wait, why’re you shirtless? Why were you hugging me while we we’re passed out? Why’d-“ The sudden rush of a hangover hit Michael like a brick as he sat up. “Calm down, it gets too hot in California and you were hogging the bed. Maybe when you drink some water, I could give you another reason why I’m shirtless.” The sudden wink and leaving of the messy bedroom left Michael confused and regretting everything he’s ever done.

  
A million thoughts ran through the new kid’s head. _Is this even real? Am I dreaming? Did my crush just wink at me? I hog the bed? Is the school bad boy fetching me water? I hope it’s Dasani. When I get done chugging this water, am I about to get pounded into the mattress? How much of a lightweight am I? Did Plack just fucking bite me?!_ As Michael contemplated his life choices even more, Plack threw a Dasani water bottle at him. “You alright? You look like you’re freaking out.” The tall gray eyed boy fell down next to the shorter black eyed boy. “If you’re wondering if I’m gonna pounce on you as soon as you’re done with that water, I’m not gonna. I won’t do anything without ya consent, y’know.” That was a little reassuring. “Unless you want something after downing that water.” Never mind.

  
“Well, w-what do you wanna do?” What are you saying? Just chug your god damn water. “Nothing that you feel uncomfortable with.” Michael was staring into Plack’s eyes at this point, not even realizing the hand that’s slowly gliding up his thigh. “Wh-what if I said, I’d l-like that?” That was a mistake because as of right now, he was pinned down against the bed, his face inches away from quite the handsome figure on top of him. “What if I said, I’d also like that?” Plack leaned down next to Michael’s ear. “I’d like that quite a lot actually.” Michael shivered. He’s not used to shivering as for he’s easily adaptable to many temperatures, but as of right now? He can’t seem to control himself.

  
Neither of them knew what to do next because Michael was too scared to make the first move and Plack didn’t know if Michael wanted him to make the first move or not. So they just awkwardly sat there. One on top of the other. Letting the sexual tension get tenser with every passing second. Plack was getting bored so he picked up the pace a little. He rubbed his knee up Michael’s crotch and ran his underneath his shirt.

  
“Would you like me to kiss you?” The white hair boy said low and deep into the platinum hair boy’s neck. “I-I’d like th-hat very much s-so.” It was cute seeing Michael get flustered and become a stuttering mess. Before Plack could devour his partner’s lips, he admired how the small body below him squirmed. It was quite adorable seeing his fluffy silver hair get tangled on the pillows, how Plack’s oversized shirt hung loosely on his body(Michael threw up on his original shirt), how his black eyes that look like buttons stare up at Plack with desire, and it was so cute seeing him shift awkwardly with the heat of the moment getting to him.

  
Plack chuckled before lightly pressing his lips up against Michael’s soft ones. God, it felt like candy but at the same time, it felt like sharp plastic. All Michael can do was hook his arms around Plack’s neck as he fell deep into this long desired kiss. Plack on the other hand was just trying to get his partner’s boxers off without him noticing. The solution to that was to lick the bottom half of his lips to which he gladly opened. How can I describe it? It felt like, sharp jagged synthetic rubber that was molding against hot melting metal. Both sides loved it so it’s not like it matters but it’s certainly an odd feeling. Michael panted out moans inside of his quite tall partner’s mouth. Michael was too hot and bothered to even remember what happened a second ago so for Plack to suddenly just break away caused Michael to go into a fit. He was panted wayy too heavily, saliva was trailing down his mouth, and his legs felt somewhat cold as he just realized his boxers are gone. Of course, he didn’t have time to think about that as someone was now biting and sucking down on his neck.

  
“W-wait, how am I go-gonna explain this at s-school?” Michael said in a hurry. “You don’t. Just stay with me.” Plack growled in a low tone back. He was probably annoyed at thinking about how bothersome it must be to explain a small hicky to everyone who doesn’t know how to mind their own fucking business. Michael just saw it as a threat but whatever. With Plack the vampire on his neck, he attempted to get his jeans and boxers off without him noticing, but failed. This only caused Plack to chuckle. “You’re pretty eager, aren’t cha?” The now incredibly flustered small boy tried to make up an excuse. “N-no! I’m just trying, to uh, balance out the scale!” “What scale?” “The scale of, uhh, being naked.” Plack just bursted out laughing.

  
_The Scale of being naked? For Christ sake dude, now he thinks you’re dumb! Well at least he’s laughing, I guess._ “The Scale of being naked? Good lord you’re funny. Speaking of naked,” Michael arched his back and squeaked out in surprise. Plack was now sucking his dick.  
Do you ever stop to wonder, how one end up in this predicament? How do you go from point A to point B so fast you don’t even realize how fast ya got there? How does one go from being the new transfer student to someone getting their dick sucked at 10 in the morning by the baddest boy in school? How do you even explain that?

  
Well, it’s not like it matters because Michael was currently gripping Plack’s curly locks and wrapping his legs around his partner’s body. To which Plack responded by shoving two fingers down his partner’s mouth. Following that up by pulling them out and pushing them up his ass. Michael could only choke on his breath and yank tighter on Plack’s hair. Plack stretched his fingers inside the poor boy up and down, side to side, any way just to elicit pleasure for Michael. After a couple minutes of searching, Plack finally found his partner’s prostate. Michael squealed. “Found it.” Plack said seductively. He showed now mercy when I comes teasing Michael. He’d hit the spot then pull away and then jammed his fingers right back in there. All the while, Michael was gripping onto the bed sheets like he’s was about to fall off a cliff. He was to reach his limit but he didn’t wanna reach it so soon.

  
“P-Plack, just fuck me al-already.” Michael slapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. “Aww, was it too much for you? Don’t you worry your little head, I’ll still fuck you no matter what.” And with that, Plack’s fingers were yanked out of his partner’s ass and positioning Michael for what was to come next. “Just tell me if I’m too much, got it?” Michael could only nod as he could feel something hard push into his entrance.

  
Michael would tell Plack to slow down and maybe be more considerate of him not wanting to be ripped, if he wasn’t too busy moaning. “Geez kid, you’re really tight, spread your legs more.” Plack muttered out as he pushed deeper and deeper into him. After a slow minute of being pushed into, Michael was all filled up. It was clear his partner was trying to let him get used to his size but Michael wanted things to speed up a bit more by now. He thrusted his hips forward to get some sort of friction but his lower abdomen was too weak to do anything. Plack took this as his signal to move.

  
He started slow by lightly moving back and forth but sooner or later ended up going harder and faster. His partner tried to cover his face out of embarrassment but he was having none of that. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them down as he kept pounding into the silver haired boy. Moans that suddenly flowed out sounded like music to his ears. “p-PLACK, PLEASE.” Michael cried out, but Plack only mercilessly pounded harder. Until he hit the sweet spot. The room sounded like someone was dying but dying in a good way. “Oh, found it again.”  
  
Skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and panting, you name it and it was happening. This when on for a good couple of minutes until Michael felt something build up in his stomach. He was about to hit his release. “W-wait, I’m gonn-“ “Me too.” Plack interrupted. After a couple of hard thrusts and sloppy kisses later, they both hit their climax. They sat there in ecstasy for a couple of seconds before Plack broke the ice. “Before this gets awkward, which it will, I like you.”

  
Michael sat there with a smile slowly creeping up on his face as he realizes how great this hungover Sunday morning has turned out to be. “I, uh, I like you too, Plack.” Plack looked stunned. “Oh. Wait, really? Oh hell yeah.” He pulled out and started to cuddle Michael. “That turned out a lot better than I expected.”  
That was all fine and dandy but in reality, how the hell is he gonna keep the fact that Plack Straw and him were dating? How was he supposed to make sure no one found out? How was- actually, you know what? Who gives a fuck? Michael was happy and at that very moment, he could give less than a fuck.

  
So instead of worrying, he just snuggled up in his new boyfriend’s arms. All was calm, all was well. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry, sweet dreams.


End file.
